Dawn of Eternity
by missgullibleforever
Summary: Kori was an ordinary girl living on Earth until one faithful night when all is revealed. Now she doesn't know who she is or why she even exists. Can Richard be the one to save her from the threats that now surround her, and from herself? Only everlasting time will tell.


**This is my new story a new vampire fiction. I've wanted to do this for a long time but I hav't had the time or inspiration to do it. But I've finally planed this out and I hope this works. For those who like it I am doing updates on my tumblr sight which is on my profile. **

**For those who are reading my other stories, I am so sorry for not updating for a long, long, long time and I am so sorry. But you haven't given up, you still favourite, follow and review them and I'm so happy you do! Again for my other stories I will now be giving updates on my tublr **

**Oh and for all those who have read my other stories I've changed my username, I am now **missgullibleforever **ahah! Just to confuse you ^_^**

**Well I hope you like the first chapter!**

* * *

Summary

Kori was an ordinary girl living on Earth until one faithful night when all is revealed. Now she doesn't know who she is or why she even exists. Can Richard be the one to save her from the threats that now surround her, and from herself? Only everlasting time will tell.

* * *

It burns; my whole body is on fire. It hurts, the pain it's too much I can't stand it. My lungs are beginning to tighten; I can't find the strength to breath. I can't breathe, I need air. But I'm already outside. I can feel the cold hard concrete beneath me. Someone help me. But I'm alone.

"Why?" The only word I could produce, the only word my body would allow. What did I do to deserve this? What could I have possibly done so wrong that fate would be so cruel to me? Why? Why?

I felt a cold hand grab my chin, forcing me to looking into the deep blood red eyes that stared into mine. His face inches from mine as I felt his hot breath. I wanted to protest. I wanted to run, scream do anything. But I was motionless. Everything was burning. Hurting.

"It's so much fun to watch this." His voice sent shivers down my spine. "To see you in pain. To watch you suffer." In one painful, swift motion my head turned to the side and the pain hit me. "Stop!" Screaming in pain. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh you want me to stop." He chuckled. "Now why would I do that?" His breathe moving ever so closer to me ear as he whispered. "When it's so much fun to watch you suffer."

"Why?" I repeated. If this was my final moments I wanted to know why! Why me? What did I do to this man?

"You want to know why?" All I could do was whimper in pain as my answer. Suddenly the coldness of the ground was replaced with pain as he slammed me against the wall. "Because you shouldn't have been born."

I shouldn't have been born? No. I don't understand

"You look so confused cutie. Don't you know anything about your family? Your history? Your parents?"

"My parents are dead."

"And who do you think killed them?" What? This man. No this monster killed my parents. I couldn't stop the tears from falling; this hurts more the physical pain. "Don't cry. Once I take you to my master, it will all be over for you." Throwing me to the ground he jumped on top of me, pinning me beneath him. He was too strong, there was nothing I could do. "But maybe I could have a quick bite to eat, I'm sure my mast won't mind. After all you'll be dead soon."

"Let go of her Xavier!" Came a new voice.

"Or what Grayson?"

"_Or_ I'll make you"

"Go ahead and try."

I felt the relief as his strong body pounced off and towards the new body. As I saw him pounce on the stranger I tried to move my body. It felt heavy and weak. My muscles ached in agony. I wish I could have started the day again.

* * *

"Kori breakfast!" I hear my uncle call for me."Okay I'll be down in a minute!" I shout. Tying my hair into a neat another ponytail I make my way down the stairs ready for the day a head. The smell of freshly made pancakes surrounds the morning air, contaminating my nose with its delicious scent.

"Good morning" My uncle greets as I come into the kitchen. "Good morning" I take in a big sniff of the scented air of pancakes. "What's the occasion?" I asked taking a seat. "Well it is your birthday after all, so I thought I'd surprise you."

The air in the room became very tense and silent. "Oh that." My birthday was nothing to celebrate, it was a dark day that I just hoped would pass with each minuet of the day. In my own little world of despair I didn't even noticed my uncle set the place of pancakes in front of me.

He got down to my level and took my hands in his. "Look Kori. I know today is a hard day for you, maybe the worst. But do you really think your parents would want you like this on the day of your birth. You were a treasured gift to them, to me. I want you to be able to have a brilliant and fun day, with laughter and cheers. Not tears. It's hard to let go of the past especially one so painful. However your parents wouldn't want you to spend your special day like this."

"I know." I sighed, that was a lie. I know that my birthday is a punishment for me, a constant reminder of what I lost and what should have happened to me. "I'll try my best." Trying to put on a smile, hoping it was as convincing as I thought it was.

"Now there's the smile I love to see." Thank God it worked.

"Thank you Uncle Galfore." I couldn't tell him how I felt, he wouldn't understand. He was right today was suppose to be a day of festivity and joy. But not for me and it never would be.

"No need to thank me."

Looking down at my watch I looked to see that it was already seven o'clock! "Oh crap! I'm going to be late." I shot up from my chair and grabbed my bag. "Thanks for the pancakes but I've really got to go!" I rushed to the door, grabbing my keys along the way. I can't forget them again. No way am I being locked out for hours waiting. "Love you!" I shout over my shoulders."

* * *

"Happy Birthday!"

"Shut up Karen! Let's not go spreading that around okay?" But knowing Karen it will be something all of the staff will be talking about by the end of the day. I do love her but sometimes she can be a real pain in the ass. But she's the first friend I made here, I don't have many of them, but I wasn't letting her go no matter what.

"Fine I won't, but we have to do something." She said excitedly.

"No thanks, I'd rather just stay at home and watch a movie. You can join me for that if you like. That counts as doing something." Hopefully that would satisfy her.

"No way! Your twenty when are you going to let go and have some fun girl!." She says as she winks at me, yet again remind me of her twentieth. What a night that was. Jesus. "We have to celebrate!"

"Karen please it's not a big deal."

"Look there's this new club opening up, it's round the road from mine. We can go for a few drinks and then we'll leave. Okay?"

"I really don't know Karen. It's not really my thing"

"Please Kori it's gonna fun. I promise."

"You know what my uncle is like."

"Kori you're an adult, you need to start living your life. When was the last time you and me hung out?"Now that was a question I couldn't answer. When was the last time we hung out? "See you can't even remember. So please?"

"But my uncle always wants me home before it gets dark."

"One night won't hurt, and this is your birthday, why shouldn't you stay out?"

"Well..." I couldn't come up with anything, either way I'm going and there was nothing I could do.

"Then it's settled!" See what I mean. "We going shopping, getting you a sexy ass dress and finding the fittest boy there."

"For me... Or for you?" I questioned with a giggle.

"Of course I meant for you." I couldn't help but see the smile creeping up on her face.

"Okay Karen whatever you say."

"So shopping after work?" She asked with a hopeful look on her face. Even when I try to change the subject, there was no way of getting out of this. Maybe this year was a chance to enjoy my birthday. It might be painful but maybe my uncle was right. Maybe they wouldn't want me to be sad.

"Yes okay. Happy?" Sticking my tongue out at her she gives me a big cheesy grin.

"Very. Okay meet me downstairs after work, I have a meeting to get to."

"Have fun!"

"Whatever bitch." That's Karen for you, loud mouthed and proud.

* * *

"Girl that dress looks great on you." Karen says as we make our way to the night club. The black cocktail dress barley covered anything, my breasts and legs were defiantly on show. How can anyone describe this as a dress? And what about my shoes? Gorgeous as they are, if you can't walk in them what's the point of even calling them shoes! This is ridiculous. I should have stayed in. "What did your uncle say?" Karen says snapping my out of my thoughts.

"He wasn't too happy about it. He says I have to be in doors before it gets dark."

"Are you kidding me! Your an adult, when is he gonna stop treating you like a baby?"

"He doesn't."

"Are you serious Kori? It you don't think he does then stay out tonight. Just for a few extra hours ."

"I don't know."

"Hey you want to prove to me he doesn't then stay. Please Kori it's your birthday and I want you to enjoy it."

I did want to have a good time, even if it was only for a few hours. "Okay Karen you win."

"Yay! Oh my God we are going to have the best time. First shots are on me!"

"Well it is my birthday." I said winking at me

"That's my girl!" Squealing she dragged me into the club and our night began. One shot became two, two turned into six and six turned into ten. Until I started to lose count. I could feel the alcohol beginning to take its effects. My head became lighter and I failed to stand up straight. The music became louder, until it was a throbbing noise instead of a beat. But Karen kept on dancing like it was nothing. Like ten shots were just the appetiser and the main course was still to come. I think I will be missing that meal tonight. Then again she's done this plenty of times and I'm just the newbie. The baby.

My phone began to beep inside my bag. Taking it out I see several texts and a lot of miss calls from my uncle. Twenty seven to be exact.

**Uncle (8:59pm): Kori It's getting dark time to come home.**

**Uncle (9:24pm): Young lady where are you?**

**Uncle (9:30pm): Kori this isn't funny.**

**Uncle (9:35pm): Kori answer my calls!**

**Uncle (9:41pm): If you don't answer in the next minute I'm coming down.**

**Uncle (9:42pm): That's it I'm coming to get you!**

**Uncle (9:44pm): You better be waiting outside the club when I get there.**

Shit that was like ten minutes ago. That was my queue to leave. I find Karen getting another drink by the bar. "Karen I have to go."

"What?"

"Yeah my Uncle is pissed."

"Really? Sorry I got you in trouble."

"No it's my fault; I should have paid attention to the time."

"As long as you had a good night girl."

"One of the best." I say giving her a hug. And that was the truth, this had been the best birthday of my life.

"Yay!" She screams, bringing me into a tight hug. "I'm going to stay for a while, but I'll see you at work."

"Okay. See you later."

As I make my way through the club, the alcohol became notable. I couldn't keep my balance and these shoes were making it worse. I'm going to have to get Karen back for this. I'm never wearing heels again. I swear to God! Bodies collided with mines sending my off balance. Stumbling I start to fall. Now I definitely regret wearing theses heels. The floor started to become closer. Until it stop, the feeling of falling wasn't there, but replaced by strong hands around my waist.

"Are you okay?" The voice asked me

"Yes. Thank you for the save."

"For a cutie like you, anyone would have done the same." He said with a smile growing on his face.

"Well thank you anyway."

"Do you need a hand?"

"No I'm okay thank you." The lie coming easily out of my mouth, I wouldn't feel comfortable or roght with him doing that.

I saw his eyes travel down my body until he was staring at my shoes. "Are you sure, those shoes don't look every comfortable to walk in."

Well I can't deny that. "Well if you don't mind, I just need a hand to the front of the club. I'm meeting my uncle outside."

"No problem."

And that's when my best birthday turned to the worse. Without my knowledge this man had dragged me round the back of the club and slammed me against the hard wall.

"Ah!" I screamed in pain

"Did that hurt cutie?" The laugh that erupted from his throat was evil and dark. "Don't worry this isn't half as bad as what my master is going to do to you."

And now I was lying on the ground watching two strong men go at each other with strength and intense speed. Who were these men? What did they want with me? And what were they?

* * *

**Ohhhhhh a cliff hanger ahah! So what did you guys think?**

**Well anyway I hope you liked it and want me to carry on.**

**So remember review, follow, favourite please!**

**Much Love**

**Now know as missgullibleforever **

**x**


End file.
